Freaks Together
by stajikuzi0735
Summary: Kiva moves to La Push with her two brothers, why does the pack take an interest in them and one take a particular interest in Kiva? Rated T for swearing. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**AN- okay I know the chapter is short buy this is my first fanfic so it you have any suggestions to improve or want to be my beta (cause i am bad at English lol) please inbox me. and pretty please(can't believe im begging) no flames, be nice ! anyways**

**enjoy.**

Rilley POV

I watched with tears brewing in my eyes at my little 16 year old sister crying in a pile on the floor, johnny my older brother, staying strong, one solitary tear escaping his left eye, we both felt it Kivas pain.

XXX flash back XXX

We drove the car into the drive, the house was red, it was burning and kenta was inside. We all ran in looking for him but the house was almost black with smoke and kiva collapsed, so we had to leave. We couldn't find kenta, he was dead.

Kiva told us the towns folk had put a rag of petrol through the letter box, he wouldn't of had time to escape. Our kenta, our little brother, he was dead.

XXX flash back over XX

We watched as the house burnt into ash, then the villagers came down the road. We couldn't leave not right now Kiva needed closure.

"get out witches"

"be gone demons you do not belong here"

"you shouldn't have been born in the first place" it's not like we chose this life, we didn't have a choice. I would have chosen death over this, they started throwing things it was getting harder to control them and my emotions. Looked at Johnny, he was thinking the same thing. He carried Kiva to the car and we went somewhere new.

I have moving again, they always told me I sounded like a 2 year old when I whine , but it won't be they anymore, we need to start a new left hopefully we can stay longer here. Our destination is folks Washington.

Kira's POV

We had to leave again, Kenta had gone, dead, never coming back. My equal was gone. people were throwing stones at the car i tried to block them out.

"FREAKS!", "GET OUT ! NO ONE WANTS YOU!", "GO DIE" they shouted, they had killed Kenta and wouldn't let me have him i had to watch... the edges of my vision went blurry and black closing in to the centre

Johnny's POV

it was hard to let go but we have to move on he would want it that way, now we needed to support Kiva, Rilley agreed with me, we needed a fresh start, so she would get over it and be happy. It was day 4 of our journey from Texas. we couldn't even pick up our belongings we left everything in the burning house.

After driving in silence for hours we finally arrived at are new house in the Quillette reservation of La Push, Washington. It wasn't a big house but had plenty of room for all of us.

Me, my little sister and my little brother moved here from Dallas Texas. I am Johnny the oldest of 4 well I mean 3 now, at 21, next is Riley at 19 and then there is the youngest my little sister Kiva she is 16, still at school but today is Friday she has 2 days to adjust.

Inside the house was dank and musty but with a lick of paint it would all clear up all, right? We each chose are bedrooms I got the one on the west side Rilley the south side and kiva the north side, and put are sleeping bags out. We would need to find jobs very soon as we are down to our last 100$. I sighed. Time to sort dinner out, I cringed mentally.

Kiva POV

I love my brothers, I always feel like a freak where ever we go but the always support me and they never let me down, we held hands as we took the 3 minute walk into town sharing their thoughts with me and I with them.

We went to the local café for dinner as none of us knew where the supermarket was. I hated moving again and this time it was all my fault, even if they denied it, i know it was my fault.

The meal at the café was all right, our waitress Emily the owner of the café offered me a job, she seems nice, though i wonder how she got those scars, so I am dropping by at tomorrow's opening time of 9am. The boys haven't got a job yet, I beat them!

"so Ki you got a job huh?" Rilley commented,

"You bet I have to be there at 9am tomorrow"

"That's good but don't get too attached I wanna stay here" Riley winged he was 19 and he still winged like a 5 year old.

"I know "I said inside the house "we cannot let people know we are different"

They nodded and we went to are rooms.

I liked it here to and I don't want to move again, here we have a portability to have a semi-normal life

XXX(next day)XXX

Something was wrong I could feel it something was going to changing could feel it, I opened our mental link,

"_whats wrong" the both said seeing my panic,_

"_I dont know " I shared my feelings with them._

"_do you want us to come with you ?" johnny said_

"_no I will yell if I need you" I saidjohnny share his feelings with us_

"_you sense weird auras in the woods?" I thought"do you feel them riley?"_

"_yeah" he shared his feelings too, that they weren't bad but they were dangerous._

"okay I'm off !" I yelled shutting the mental connection

"BE CAREFULL!" They screamed at me.

**how was it ? anyway please review if i dont get 5 or more i wont continue this story**(no nervous)**anyway****REVIEW****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks,this is the new chapter i hope you enjoy and THANK YOU SOO MUCH RANDOM COOKIE NINJA for reviewing**

**Kiva: they're not going to reply !**

**Me: shut up or i will tell everyone your secret**

**Kiva: *gasps***

***Johnny appears out of no where***

**Johnny: dont you dare threaten my sister !*breathes fire***

**Me *hides behind kiva***

**Kiva: *glares* johnny...*tick mark appears* DONT BE SO RUDE !**

**Johnny: Kiva dont be maad i love you !**

**Kiva: stop crying your 21 not 5 !*turns away***

**Johnny:kuzii-chan is kiva mad at mee !**

**Kiva: anyway please in enjoy the second chapter and review or kuzii-chan may kill us off*gulps***

Kivas POV

I arrived outside the café 5 minutes early that feeling was still in my gut and was getting stronger something life changing was going to happen.

I knocked gently and entered, the chairs we still up on the tables and a girl and a man were with Emily.

"Ahh you came" she said, I smiled as best I could but I think it came out as a grimace, and nodded

"Uhh yeah"

"Well you'll be working here today with Renesme" she pointed to the pale girl with long auburn hair" and Jake "pointing to the tall overly muscular man

There was something wrong with them I knew it, there not human. The guy Jake outstretched his hand and I backed away, he was dangerous, like what Rilley and Johnny had showed me, was he one of them? But the girl she stayed calm in this and said

"Jake back off your huge and probably scaring her she's only 5 ft." Renesme scolded. That was it I snapped

"Like hell I'm short! Who do you think you are? "I screamed, then I realised what I had said and looked at the floor, opps ha-ha….

They both looked like I'd slapped them in the face! Then the Jake guy went to put his hand on my head and I slammed against the wall. I can't let them touch me, I don't want to know.

Rilley POV

Day1 of my job hunt, ha maybe I should start a diary.

First try the supermarket.

Son of a bitch! "We already have too many employees to employ you, unless you're buying something leave"

Okay

Next stop is the outdoor activities centre,

The guy, he had the same build as me, big and muscled but I don't like him, he was dangerous sighed and went up to him

"Excuse me sir" I thought it best to be polite I had to get a job for kivas sake "are there any jobs available here"

He looked at me suspiciously the guy next to him, pale with auburn hard and gold eyes, stared at me intently, inhumanly he was also not human, I think we might fit in here; I manipulated him made him walk out.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"Out" he replied and walked out at human speed.

The other guy turned his attention to me, "no sorry are you any good at mechanics"

I nodded with my powers I was the best "yeah I used to be a mechanic before we moved"

"Oh really, where did you move from?"

"Texas" I replied.

"Really you don't sound like you're from there."

"Well no I was born elsewhere…"

"Okay well tomorrow go into the mechanics shop in La push their bound to give you a job"

I smiled, gave thanks and walked out

Sam POV

Edward walked in, I wonder if he wanted to know what game was in season and I saw him smirk.

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"Well" he began "I was talking to Alice..."

"The psychic? "He nodded

"yeah and she said that we need to keep an eye on the new people in town she says there futures are always changing and that one of their futures, the girls, disappeared this morning, and that their futures will be entwined with ours or something"

"Well didn't you read her mind?"

"No, how can I she is in Alaska with jasper, you know how hard he is finding it"

"Yeah true how Renesme is?"

"Oh she is on her shift in the café, the new girl starts today"

"Excuse me sir" a new voice sounded snapping us out of our convocation, "are there any jobs available here?"

I saw Edward eying him up suspiciously

The guy he was one of the new one that moved into the house on the edge of the woods, same build as me slight russet timing

Hmmm … I will have to look into it.

Edward began to walk out "Edward where are you going?"

"Out" he said in a monotone, something was wrong he never spoke that way, I would ring him later and talk to him, It was easier now that we all got along less stress on the pack and the, however the treaty was now void which in my eyes was a danger to the tribe.

Whenever I spoke like that Emily would always scold me for being old fashioned oh how I love Emily her smile her eyes her…

XXX the evening at the bonfire XXX

"So" Jacob started "I was working with the newbie girl and she was weird, she looked scared of us and of us touching her it was weird" everyone was listening intently "but despite that her an Renesme bonded they said they'd go to the beach tomorrow "

The imprints nodded "yeah we're all going "all but my Emily nodded

"We all going tomorrow I told her to and she reluctantly agreed we are going at 10am on the first beach" she looked at Jacob "but I do think you scared her as well" she pouted

"No" I said "she wasn't scared of his size, her brother came into the activities centre he was just as big as me same build"

"I was peaking to Edward before and he said that Alice had a vision of them that the girl's future disappeared and that there future would be intertwined with ours"

There was a loud chatter when Brady finally spoke up "so one of us will imprint on her then?" he said excitedly

"Seems like it "I replied

"Okay guys meetings over, Brady Collin goes patrol, and everyone go home we meet at 10am tomorrow"

**review please !cause they make my day ! and i will write quicker the more you review ! XD and any questions you have please ask and i will answer**

**thanks**

**Kuzii-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello peoples !**

**hope you enjoy the update, this is abit of a filler i hope you like it !anyways read !**

**thank you RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and Suzie1107 for reviewing(i have a friend called Suzy but its spelt different :P)**

**and i realised i didn't put this earlier cause im forgetfully but I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT if i did it would be awesome.**

* * *

Rilley POV

It was 8:45 and the garage appeared to be empty, I knock and entered but there was no answer. I could sense people in there though, so I decided to look around and a Ii found one of those quillette guys a sleep on a desk. Idiot. should I wake him or come back later, I think I'll come back after he wakes up.

"What are you doing in here" a sleepy voice commented. it was Jacob from kiva's memories of yesterday.

"Sam told me to come here today said you could do with an extra pair of hands" i smile at him, he seemed on edge, like i was a threat.

"Well sure, but were not open on Sundays be here tomorrow 9am to start work"

"Sure thanks"

XXX Hour later XXX

Oh fuck me, Kiva is going to the beach with some work colleagues and she is wearing a bikini. Just to get things straight this is the group dynamics Johnny has a sister complex and a bad on at that, even though none of us related we couldn't be any closer than what we are , Johnny and I are 'blood' brothers so I guess he has a slight brother complex haha …

Kiva, well she pretty much looks after us, make meals does washing and I love her for it cause we are useless and well I love Johnny and kiva they are my sun my reason for living, all we need is each other. When everyone I loved and trusted betrayed me they were still there and I love them for it.

Anyway kiva looks quite cute, she was wearing a red 2 piece bikini with a white cotton dress over the top, and I've got to admit the girl has better fashion sense than me, that's only because she buys the clothes in.

Johnnys face told me all. Oh no he has an idea run for the hills!

Johnny POV

How can kiva go out like that! My baby is leaving and those predators will get her! I have to stop that!

I know, I will follow her! That will make sure no men harass her!

"I'm off guys" she called "Rilley! No eating the cookies! You have fruit in the fridge" she looked cute stern "Johnny don't you dare interrupt my day unless it's important! Do you get it I want a nice day with my friends?"

I clung to her knees and cried "Kiivvaaa! Don't you love your big brother anymore?"

Rilley grabbed me by the shoulders "we'll behave Kiva bye, enjoy yourself"

Rilley put on his coat, "I'm going out to score some babes be a good big brother" and he left! Time to put my plan into action;

Step 1 follow Kiva

Steps 2 keep her away from perverts

Steps 3 make sure no said perverts hit on her

Step 4 stop her from being raped by said perverts

"STEP 1 INTO ACTION!"

I shut my eyes and concentrated on her life force, the energy flowing out of her. I could feel it, it was strong and almost at the first beach. I ran there as fast as I could and when I got into the forest close by I watched her interact with all the people she looked happy, hey who is that guy? PERVERT KEEP YOUR HAND OFF MY KIVA!

He smiled at her time to implement step 2 I moved some objects around so the boys would keep away from her. Oh no one of the boys is talking to her! I made on of the girls go and get him but he didn't look disappointed. Shame! I will have to try harder next time!

The rest of the day when by nicely, the girls sat and talked until they headed over to the water. My Kiva looks so cute splashing about in the water. Aww just like when she was younger. Nooooo she slipped and a different man whore is touching her! I don't like the way he is looking at her no! I will not let her be raped by him.

"INITIATING STEP 4"

As Rilley would say. Oh shit. She was looking right at me I think I said that aloud…

Fuck

She was angry with me!

Kiva POV

I tuned into my Ipod on the way to the beach, we didn't live far away even though we were in the forest, and stared to sing, my brothers always told me I was a good singer.

"xing gao cai lie de po yong

huai li xin sheng de chong dong

xuan zhao can lan tian di mei meng

zhu zai ai qing de shi shei

fen bu gu shen de pu huo

jiu suan lun hui zhi wei chen tuo.

ni xiao ni ku ni de dong zuo

dou shi wo de sheng jing

zhen xi de bei song

wo xi wo bei wo de sheng huo

wei ni fang qi zi you

yao wei ni zuo you."

"prett song" Renesme said from beside me

"uhh thanks"

"what does it mean?"

"The high-spirited broken chrysalis,

the impulsiveness of a gorgeous newborn

is seeking a beautiful dream of a glittery heaven and earth

Who is ruling over love?

Dashing ahead regardless of danger from spitting fires

even if reincarnation is only because of setting off.

Your smiles, your tears, your movemts

all are my Holy Bible.

Cherishing the memorized praises.

I'm happy, I'm sad, my life

is willing to give up my freedom

to cater to you."

"nice whats its called and who is it by?"

"its swallow tail butterfly by Ashin"

"well we are here"

"your late !" I recognised Jacobs voice from yesterday, he and Renesme are going out apparently but its more serious than that the deeply love each other I can tell.

"only by "she checked her phone"2 minutes" she pouted. The kissed and I when to set up my extra large towel on the sand and sat on it

.A girl about my age came up to me, "Hi I'm Claire, let me introduce you to everyone this is my boyfriend Quil" pointing as she went along naming each person. She seemed really nice I liked her.

"Hey my name is embry, your Kiva right?"

I looked up at him he was the same build as all the scary ones in la push.

"yeah that's right" I stood up and talked to him about anime apparently he was a fan as well, he went to go get some drinks, I watched him my second friend in la push, he couldn't find them, the drinks they kept moving around.

I sighed, "what's wrong kiva" I looked up confused "oh I'm sorry ! I forgot to introduce my self, I'm kim and he "pointing to one of the boys playing volleyball"is Jared, my fiancé !"

"oh wow ! how long have you been engaged"normal people have always fascinated me, the way they do what they want with their lives, how they have not got one certain fate.

She started to talk about how they first met and I faked interest, I know its rude but something was wrong I was being watched.

By about 1 all the girls which were Renesme, Claire, Kim, Leah, Rachel and I were sat on the big towel I brought, we were looking through magazines and gossiping about boys, Rachel, Pauls wife suggested we go and paddle. It was nice I liked having friends but something didn't sit right with me, it felt like they enjoyed my company but were still suspicious about me.

Maybe that man sam knew something was up with my brother and made the boys come to see if I was different.

Oh well enjoy it while it lasts as Rilley is always telling me. We then splashed about, starting an all out war ! I took of my white dress to revile my red bikini , now 4 people where looking, I concentrated, Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin and Johnny. Wait what ? JOHNNY WAS SPYING ON ME ! I knew it, I wont do his washing for a week I walked further out but the sand gave way underneath me .

Thankfully Seth caught me, I tuned out his thoughts I didn't want to be rude. I looked up at, into his eyes, they were beautiful, I lost my self in them.

"INITIATING STEP 4"

I snapped out of it, I stood up straight and glared my death glare at him. "JOHNNY GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGTH NOW !" I SCREAMED AND RAN INTO THE FOREST FOLLOWING HIM HOME.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT ! YOU ARE SO DEAD"

* * *

**hello all thank you for reading, anyway REVIEW ! or i will telly Johnny you insulted Kiva.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks here are the update lol**

**Random cookie ninja- she won't do anything to Johnny yet so read!(Thank you for reviewing)**

**Suzie1107- not related by blood but in Johnny's, brother complex just like Kiva is his baby girl etc. Rilley is his blood brother.**

**Pteronophobia – you'll se what I have planned for Johnny in the next chaper lol**

**(Thank you All for reviewing)**

**Kiva :yeah johnny she gonna be horrible to you**

**Johnny: but why kiva why ?**

**Rilley: you deserved though!**

**Johnny: rilley do you hate me too!**

**Rilley: stop whining and grow up**

**Me: lol so here is the chapter**

* * *

Kiva POV

Johnny has turned off our mental connection I will kill him, or well, not cook for him for a month and not wash his clothes and kick him out my kitchen!

SON OF A BITCH I screamed at him.

Well … I looked around. where am I?

I sighed I was so busy being angry that I forgot to look where I was going and all my cell is at the beach which is in what direction? So I'm lost, in the woods, great my brother will be having a fit. I sighed mentally; I will just sit here and wait for them. Fingers crossed they'll find me I have school tomorrow.

Seth POV

Today was one of those rare days of sun in La push and for that I was grateful as today was the day the wolves and imprints went to the beach with every one, however Nessie invited Kiva the new girl on the rez she was supposed to be imprinted upon or was important to the pack in some way they all were.

Everyone was at the beach for 9:30 waiting for her it was exciting the fact that one of us would imprint. I hope it would be Embry he was the oldest wolf who hadn't and he deserved some happiness now you could hear dim sound for Nessie and Kiva chatting on their way here, and so I was off to the cliff dive.

She seemed to be comfortable but she looked quite nice. Embry was the first guy to approach after Claire introduced us, but he didn't imprint, they seemed to be getting along quite well though. They were talking about family and amine or something but then he just kept walking around maybe he was avoiding her.

After that all the boys played different sports, the girl have decided to start a water fight so they were all in bikinis and wow I know it wasn't just me staring, all the wolves who hadn't imprinted did, she had a nice body, pale skin to go with her black hair that was tied up into 2 buns, her facial features were Chinese but had a big grin spread across her face, she looked really pretty. In contrast though to what her brother Rilley he had a Quillete look to him and the same build as us, maybe even bigger.

I walked toward the shore to grab a drink, she was about to slip it was obvious so I reached out and caught her, I didn't mean to it was just instinct, like I had to protect her.

I looked down at her to apologise but her eyes, gravity shifted, it wasn't gravity keeping me to the earth it was her this beautifull woman in my arms.

I heard quite laughter, a cuss behind me, then an almighty scream

"initiating step 4" and with that my Kiva was out of my arms and stomping off into the woods yelling, I started to walk towards the forest following her but Embry stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder and shaking his head "I think that was her other brother let it be"

I nodded in reply, the girls came towards me then, with a chorus of "aaahhh did you imprint?" "oh how cute !" "Oh my goshie! Did you imprint" I looked to Leah and she frowned, she didn't like it, at all like it and she stalked of under my gaze.

"Embry?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Kiva and her brothers, they're not related are they?"

"You only just noticed?" he sighed "I don't think so, I mean kiva looks Chinese, she has deep black eyes and long black hair, even her eyes look Chinese, so she probably is Chinese. The middle brother looks native American, Quillete maybe and the oldest has ash blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Yeah" I said frowning

"But from the way she spoke about them, they are just as much siblings as what we are" I was jealous of him why? I've never felt this jealous since I was a little kid.

The girls were packed up her things, and gave them to me with instructions to give them to her, I have never been so grateful to them!

I followed her scent from this morning and came to a comfortable 3 bedroom house in the forest; it really could do with some renovations.

Inside I could hear arguing noises no voices just angry clattering, then the 2 brothers slammed opened the door, where was kiva, why wasn't she with them, my heart ached I needed to know she was safe.

The native, the middle brother nodded to the other and he ran into the forest.

"yes?" he had a deep voice, Embry was right he did look Quillete he was tall, as tall as Jake and way more muscly than any of us.

"is kiva here I have her things from the beach she left them" he sighed and looked at the forest

"she has not come back yet"he chuckled, I saw nothing funny if my Kiva was missing , it was not funny ! "she has gotten lost"

"how do you know that her cell is in ther bag"

"she is my sister I know her better than anyone and she always gets lost" leaving no room for discussion.

"oh"

"put the stuff in the house and then you can go" I grinned and dumped the stuff to find her, my imprint.

Rilley POV

"_rilley I'm lost !"_

"_okay stay still and I'll come and find you"_

After that Johnny ran in," Kiva is lost, you LET HER GET LOST" I was mad and I started to shake in my anger

"fuck "

We started to clatter around getting ready to go out and find her, we left the house i nodded for johnny to go towards forks to check there while I dealt with the bot who brought her stuff back.

"yes?" I asked trying to be short and leave quickly

"is kiva here I have her things from the beach she left them" he sighed and looked at the forest

"she has not come back yet" I chuckled he looked angry at this, ooo and the plot thickens she has been imprinted upon. Hmmmm…. I think that means we are staying here. I probably should have told them I knew about the wolves."she has gotten lost"

"how do you know that her cell is in her bag"

"she is my sister I know her better than anyone and she always gets lost" leaving no room for discussion.

"oh" he looked dejected

"put the stuff in the house and then you can go"

I ran to the beach, it would be best if I followed her scent.

* * *

**please review ! the more you review the fast i will right, SO REVIEW ! XD**


End file.
